Twins
by Time Sea Sky Primordial
Summary: In the time before the Olympians, two deities had two powerful children. One would inherit its father's domain, while the other will get its power equal to its twin. One will watch their brothers and sisters in plain sight. While other must hide with most of their powers, lest they be discovered as what they truly are, and destroyed.


**Twins**

Summary: **In the time** **before the Olympians, two deities had two powerful children. One would inherit its father's domain, while the other will get its power equal to its twin. One will watch their brothers and sisters in plain sight. While other must hide with most of their powers, lest they be discovered as what they truly are, and destroyed. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing PJO.**

**AN: Oceanus has not been born…Yet. **

* * *

**21 years before the 1****st**** Titan War, 1656 B.C.**

In a sterilized room in a magnificent palace atop a high mountain, in a sprawling city made of precious marble, a woman was in labor giving birth to her first children. A man was standing beside her holding her hand, while the man's hand was getting crushed by his wife's strong grip that she can only possess during childbirth, and not to say that she is not strong, she just has her power times ten. The woman looked at her husband as another contraction hit her and she squeezed his hand with more labor induced strength.

The man looked at his wife with sorrow knowing that he, weather intentional or not, put her in this pain. The man started to move towards the door when a bright flash entered his field of vision. In front of the man were the eternal Fates, Clotho (Spinner of the thread of life), Lachesis (Determiner of the length), and Atropos (Cutter of the thread); also called the _Moirae_. "What are you three doing here?" The man asked the three women in a voice that was ancient and filled with power. Clotho spoke in a raspy voice of a person that hadn't had water in three days, **"Your first two children will be Titans, and the last will over throw you in the near future." **When the man heard the last part of that sentence, he remembered what his father said to him.

_'Your children will over throw you just as you have me; I will see you in Tartarus when that happens… Kronos.'_

The man, identified as Kronos, looked at the _Moirae_ with a shudder, and a little fear. "When will this happen?" Kronos asked. The _Moirae _looked at each other, then looked at Kronos and spoke as one, **"your last child will over throw you when you are not in your right of mind." **After they said that two loud cries pierced the air. Then the _Moirae _disappeared in a gray flash back to their pocket dimension to watch over the fates of the new immortals. Kronos turned around to see his wife breast feeding his two children. Kronos briskly walked towards his wife and his new born children, "let me see the boy, Rhea." The woman, known as Rhea, handed Kronos his son hesitantly and with a little fear of her husband. Then Kronos said as if reading her mind, "I will not hurt the child."

Kronos looked at his son to find that the boy had a small patch of raven black hair on his head. When the baby opened his eyes, Kronos saw a pair of golden eyes staring back into his own, and the weirdest thing happened; the baby's eyes changed from the color of gold to sea green with waves crashing into ships in the pupil, then an electric blue with golden lightning bolts flashing in the pupil, then to a shadowy black with the dead rising from their graves in his pupil, then to a light purple with a man turning from a baby to an old man in the span of a few seconds, then to a calming orange with a multicolored flame with the colors flashing in his pupil from earlier.

"Kronos look at your daughters eyes!" Rhea said in a panic. Kronos turned swiftly to look at his new born daughter to find that she had a small patch of brown hair on her head and her eyes were a calming brown with a crackling orange flame in her pupil. Then Kronos had to stop himself from dropping his son. What he saw that made him so surprised were when her eyes turned the same colors and in the same order as his son's eyes did a few minutes ago. "What shall we name them, Rhea?" Kronos turned to his wife with the question. "We shall name them Perceus and Hestia." That moment the _Moirae _flashed in a swirl of gray threads. **"All hail Perceus and Hestia, twin Titan and Titaness of Time, Sky, Death, all aspects of War, the Sea, the Hearth, Home, Loyalty, Family, Hellhounds, Destruction, and the most powerful of all the domains aside from Time; Master and Mistress of Fate." **Then the eternal Fates bowed to the two minute old babies.

**20 years later, 1635 B.C.**

Twenty years passed and a city was built at the top of a neighboring mountain. The city was made of solid gold and platinum with Hellhounds running through the shadows of the buildings. The citizens of the city looked at this as a natural everyday occurrence as the Hellhounds guard the city and are the messengers of the city. A Hellhound stopped in front of a man with gold hair and golden eyes. The man wore a gold robe trimmed in purple. The man looked to be in his mid to late fifties. The Hellhound wore armor that was gold and trimmed orange, marking him as an honor guard general. The Hellhound looked down at the man in front of him and said, "What business do you have in our city, Immortal?" The man looked at the hellhound and said, "I have come to see my eldest children." "Ah, I will take you to the palace, follow me."

There was a magnificent palace at the very top of the mountain city. The palace looked like a medieval castle and was colored sea green and a calming orange. The Hellhound and man walked through the open doors into the palace to see two hundred foot tall thrones in the middle of the giant dome room; the thrones were the same with only a few differences.

In the left throne sat a man with black hair that looked to be about twenty three. The man had a black goatee mustache combo; his skin was a bronze like tan, suggesting that the man was in the sun a lot. The man had on a purple robe trimmed in sea green, under the robe the man had on a black polo and tan khaki shorts with microscopic sea green colored numbers. The man held a scythe that changed to a trident, then a lightning bolt, then a pair of gold and orange shears, then back to a scythe. The scythe was trimmed in gold and sea green. The man had a crown made of gold with a wave moving on the top of the crown in place of a jewel or cross.

The occupant on the right throne was a woman that looked to be twenty one with brown hair on her head that ended at her mid back. The woman had on a gray robe trimmed in sea green, under the robe the woman wore a simple brown dress trimmed in gold. The woman had a crown made of gold with a flame burning on the top of the crown in place of a pearl or ruby. The woman held scythe that changed to a trident, then a lightning bolt, then a pair of gold and orange shears, then back to a scythe. The woman's scythe was trimmed in a calm orange and a light gray.

The throne to the left had lightning bolts arcing up and down the black arm rests that look as if clouds were sown into the throne. The back of the chair has skeleton hands reaching out to the occupant of the chair while screams of the tortured echo from the back of the chair. The chair had the depictions of battle and men basking in the blood of the defeated. The chair had a swirling miniature ocean around the chair. The throne had an almost unnoticeable golden glow around the throne with an invisible Time field. The throne had two massive hellhounds guarding the throne. Before the miniature ocean was ground that was covered in cracks with little rivers of lava crisscrossing the ground.

The throne on the right was made of flames that had a comforting aura. The throne has depictions of families together and torn apart while mothers buried their sons and husbands after a war. The throne also depicted families torn apart by the infidelity of a husband or wife cheating on the other. The throne showed mothers and fathers laughing while their children played. The throne was guarded by two men in armor that was made to be molded to show the ab muscles of the soldiers. The soldiers had a helm that had a blood red plum of horse hair. The soldiers held a shield and spear with a battle ax strapped to their backs, and a long sword strapped to their left hip. On the shield had a scene of a boy with black hair fighting a masked man in this room surrounded by men dressed just like the soldiers guarding the throne in the Phlannex formation in front of the masked man.

A hellhound puppy was running towards the person in the left throne, but once it got within five feet of the throne the hellhound started to grow to the size of a C-130, and then the hellhound jumped into the lap of the occupant of the chair. "Mrs. O'Leary, what are you doing in the throne room?" The man said with a laugh that conveyed pure happiness. The man looked down to see the Hellhound and man from earlier. "General Zod, who is this man?" The man asked. Before the Hellhound, identified as Zod, could say a word, the man stepped towards the thrones. The man then spoke, "Perceus, I am hurt that you would not recognize your own father." " Kronos." The man whispered. Before Perceus could say another word, the woman in the right throne jumped at Kronos. As the woman was flying towards Kronos she shrunk down to his size. When the woman landed on Kronos. He let out a chuckle and said, "Hestia, my daughter, how are you and your brother?" Perceus then spoke, "Father, why have you come to us? I know that it was not for chit chat." Kronos then turned serious, "I have come to tell you that in a year I will come here and consume both of you. When I do this I will not be sane, nor will I be as calm and collected as I am now. I will also have no memory of this conversation." Perceus then turned to Zod, " On this day one year from now I do not want the guards or citizens in the city." "But-" "No. I want everybody gone from the city today one year from now." " Yes milord." Zod said while bowing.

**End of the 1****st**** Titan War, 1624 B.C.**

A man and woman were standing on a hill watching a group of people talk about what they were going to do now. The man turned to the woman and said, "I must not be a part of the original Olympians. I must fade for the time being, and take your powers with me." The woman looked at the man with sadness and anger. Sadness, because she would never see the man that she secretly loved, and anger at the _Moirae _for doing this to them. The man held out his hand and the woman put a ring and shield pendent necklace in his hand. The woman went to hand her symbol of power when the man shook his head and said, "You know that I can't take your symbol of power, the ancient laws forbid immortals from taking another's symbol of power whether willingly or not."

After the woman heard that, she pulled her symbol towards her and held it like it was her life line to her twin. The man smiled at her as he started to slowly turn to silver dust.(1) As the man's head was dissolving, the man mouthed three words that would make the woman even madder at the _Moirae_ for this atrocity, 'I love you'.

**With the Olympians. AN: Zeus will be a major arrogant paranoid dick in this story.**

Zeus was talking with Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, and Hades about whom would get what domain. "We will now call ourselves the Olympians, and Hades, Poseidon and I should get the Underworld, Sea, and Sky. Hades would get the Underworld, Poseidon should get the Sea, and I should get the Sky." Hades then spoke up, but before he could say one word thunder rolled in the distance. "Why do you get the Sky, _Brother_?" He said the word brother with enough venom to kill a dragon. "The reason that I should get the Sky, Hades is that; I am the strongest one here." Zeus said with confidence that no one would go against him. At that moment Hestia was walking up to where they were standing. "You, _Brother_, are not the Strongest here." Hestia said in a spine-chilling calm voice. "Hestia, where were you?!" Zeus demanded. "I was talking to my equal." "I AM YOUR EQUAL!" Zeus screamed at Hestia. Before the fight could get any worse, the hundred handed ones came with symbols of power. "For Zeus, a Master Lightning Bolt to channel your power over the Sky. For Poseidon, a Trident to have better control over the Sea. And for Hades, a Helm of Darkness to strike fear in the hearts of your enemies." After that was said, the hundred handed ones left back to the forges.

Zeus looked at his Master bolt, then at Hestia and back to his bolt. Zeus then did the most stupid thing he could have done; he through his master bolt at Hestia.

Just as the bolt was going to hit Hestia time seemed to slow around the bolt, and a wall of coral rose in front of Hestia. Time resumed around the bolt and it hit the coral with sparks flying. Zeus rounded on Poseidon, "YOU _DARE _PROTECT HER FROM ME?!" Zeus all but screamed at him. A dark demonic voice then said from the shadows, "**You dare attack my twin, ****_Zeus_****?**" a man stepped out of the shadows. "Who are you?!" Zeus leveled his master bolt at the man. "Why you wouldn't hurt your own brother, would you Zeus? But then again you did try to hurt my twin, so yeah you would."

After the man's speech, the now named Olympians were in shock… Until Zeus _had _to say, "Hestia is our eldest sibling, we have no older brother!" "I can prove that I am Hestia's twin. Tell me something that only she or and older sibling would know."

Zeus thought for a few seconds, then turned to the mystery man "Who was the first to get their domains?" The man looked at Zeus for a minute in thought, then he answered, " Hestia and I were the first to get our domains." Zeus smirked and said, "Wrong! I was the first to get a domain."

Before anyone could say another word, there was a flash, and the _Moirae _appeared in all their glory. **" He is correct youngest of Kronos. We gave them their domains when they were born."** After that was said, they flached out. Zeus looked at the man with a wary look. "What are your domains?"

Hestia spoke up first, "I am the Goddess of the Hearth, and Family." then The mystery man spoke, "I am Perceus, God of Time, all aspects of War, Loyalty, Hellhounds, and Destruction." "How can you be the God of Hellhounds? I thought That that they were part of the Underworld?" Hades asked Perceus. "You are right. Hellhounds are part of the Underworld, but a Hellhound puppy crawled into my crib when I was a baby, and the Hellhound was the queen of the Hellhounds, and sence then, all Hellhounds listen to my orders over anyone elses, even yours." "I must get back to the Time Road (2)" And with that said, Perceus disappeared in a swirl of time.

Zeus looked at his siblings and said, "Who was that?" Poseidon, Hades, and Hestia looked at each other and smiled. " No one brother. Let the New Fifth age begin!" Hestia said with a scream at the end.

* * *

**First Chapter of 'Twins' Done!**

**(1)- Silver dust is what Titans disalve into when they fade.**

**(2)- The Time Road is A litral road of Time the only Strong Time Deities can access.**

**(3)- Hera, and Demeter have their canon domains.**

**Kyuubi is Pimpin Out!**


End file.
